Extreme EZ Livin' 2
'Extreme EZ Livin' 2 ' was a video game originally planned to appear in ''Wreck-It Ralph''. However, the idea was dropped early in production due to script changes and time constraints. Gameplay The game essentially combines characteristics of outlaw sports games and nonlinear sandbox games like The Sims and Grand Theft Auto. ''It takes place in a bustling metropolis on a tropical shoreline, and is populated by hedonistic young people called "Like-Its", who thrive on wild parties, booze, and the nightlife. The goal of the game is to literally cash in on your popularity. The currency of the game is known as "Likes", and you accumulate them by getting approval from the other characters of the game. Whether it be from how well you are dressed or what dance moves you can pull off, if others are impressed and give you a thumbs-up and "Like it!", you will be showered in gold coins. You can in turn exchange these coins for more expensive items. The motto of the game, "It's all good!", emphasizes that it is bound by no rules, and there are no good or bad guys- just guys. Role in the Film In the original script of the film, Ralph first heard of Extreme EZ Livin' from Bobby Dunderson, a ne'er-do-well he meets in the brig of Hero's Duty. He fools Ralph into thinking he is his "bromigo", and shows him a hologram of the game, promising him that he would be loved there, "stench and all". Delighted at the prospect, Ralph is persuaded into busting them out of jail. However, as soon as Ralph smashes the prison walls down, Bobby runs off and shouts, "Every bromigo for himself!", leaving Ralph in a panic as the alarm sounds. It is at this time Ralph absconds in the Hero's Duty shuttle and escapes to Sugar Rush. After destroying the Candy Kart and leaving Sugar Rush, Ralph heads to Extreme EZ Livin' 2 to drown his sorrows. As Rich Moore puts it, "he had given up on his game. He was just trying to go someplace where he fit in." Ralph meets up with Bobby Dunderson again, and is introduced to the good life. However, he quickly finds out that the good life is not all he had hoped it would be. That evening while he's sitting in a hot tub, he notices in horror that the medal Vanellope made for him has begun to fall apart in the water. Ralph realizes the mistake he has made, and says farewell to Bobby. Boarding the Hero's Duty shuttle he arrived on, he heads off to Sugar Rush to make things right. Development The world of Extreme EZ Livin' 2 did not make it to the animation stage, but it was drawn up in storyboard animatics (included in the DVD/Blu-Ray Deleted Scenes). Voice recordings for the characters had also already been done. In the end, the world was cut because the filmmakers decided it was out of place and took too much time out of the movie. Rich Moore, however, has hinted that it is likely to appear in the sequel. Source. "We had a moment of silence, the day that we cut it from the film," Clark Spencer, one of the movie's producers, recalled. "But we knew fundamentally it was the right thing to do." Gallery ExtremeEZLivin2.jpg|Ralph and Bobby on a beach boulevard. ExtremeCrib.jpg|A lavish penthouse, complete with rooftop pool and stolen cop car. EEZL2.png|Storyboard of Bobby and Ralph in Extreme EZ Livin' 2. ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene3.png|Ralph "kills" a man with his shuttle. EEZL3.png|"Like it, like it!" ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene7.png|Ralph and Bobby. ExtremeEZLivin2 beachside.png|Where the magic happens. EEZL4.png|Exchanging Likes for nice accessories. ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene9.png|Ralph buys a visor. EEZL1.png|It's all good in Extreme EZ Livin' 2. ExtremeEZLivinDeletedScene5.png|Ralph horrified at Vanellope's hero medal disintegrating. cheats !.png|A cheat code for the game that let's you have all access and levels Clips Trivia *It is actually the third game in its series, coming after ''EZ Livin ' and Extreme EZ Livin '. *The only words the Like-Its seem capable of saying are "Like it!" and variations of it, hence their name. *Their limited language sounds similar to Simlish, the gibberish language from'' The Sims''. *Bobby promotes the game as a place with "just sand, sun, chicks, sharks, beer, volleyball, surfing, tacos, and a hot tub with your name on it!" Category:Games Category:Settings Category:Scrapped Concepts pt-br:Xtreme Ez-Livin II